Minecraft: The Story of Steven
Minecraft: The Story of Steven Part One This is a story of about a parallel universe, on an earth just like ours,. Except for two major differences: The earth is over 7,000 times larger, and the worlds are not as dimensional. It is known to most humans as Minecraft. This is the story of a boy, a boy who was the child of some of the wealthiest humans in history. When he was born, his parents gave him the name of Steven. The day Steven was born, an ancient evil known as Herobrine found a glich to send himself into earth and rule the overworld as an emperor. Steven was being taken to his new home as an infinite portal appeared from the sky. Herobrine and an army of zombies iinvaded and swarmed the free peoples of the overorld. All were soon dead, and few surivived, but only because they begged for their life. Those who begged were banished to the Nether. But Steven's parents did everything they could to defend their son. The put on their diamond armor and swords, dodging zombies as they ran. Steve's mother gently set Steven into a minecart and pushed him away to the other edge of the overworld. Bravely they fought, but soon, they could fight no longer. Their time had come. But Steven survived, when his parents were young, they were friends with a villager, her name was Payton, and they vowed that they would protect their village if it was the last thing they did. When his parents became rich, they built and obsidian wall with a lava moat around that village. The ony way to get in was a minecart path hidden in secret. Steven rolled into the village, whaling. A young villager came and saw him, she ran to her mother and so he was raised by villagers. In soon time, he was apprenticed to a blacksmith, and then became very close. But once the villagers found the what had happened, they realized they couldn't hide the truth from him forever, so on his 18th birthday, his master told him the truth, how his parents were wealthy and Herobrine took over and he was the only person humanly possible to save the free peoples of the overworld. The next morning Steven gathered everyone in the village to the center. He explained his mission and promised to return. His neighbors gave him foods and wolves and strong bricks for nightly shelter. His master lastly gave him two full sets of his diamond armor and diamond tools. Steven never wanted to say goodbye, but he knew it was for the better of their earth. His last action in the village was change his name sound more like an adult: Steve He packed everything in the mine cart and once he got out of the village, he began to cry. He was leaving his whole life behind, but he vowed to return. Steve knew that he could not fight this menace alone and his fellow villagers could not help him. He needed more weapons and materials, so he used some of his obsidian to make a nether portal. When he entered it, he was astonished when he saw hundreds of other humans, living in poverty outside of a fortress. Steve gathered them and gave them each a wooden sword and some of his leftover chain armor. He told them how Herobrine now rules the overworld and they were the only hope. They were already experienced in combat so they left the Nether and marched back into the overworld. When they came back it was nighttime. Herobrine's zombies were roaming everywhere. They quickly climbed up oak and jungle trees. If they were spotted, Herobrine would wipe out all plant life, wildlife, and human life. They had to continue their quest, so they quickly leaped on treetop to treetop. He now faced a problem: his troops were hungry. He had to save all the meat for himself, so he took his bow and did the only thing he could: He shot a few zombies. After a while, he had enough rotten flesh to feed his army. It wasn't a lot, but it was the best he could do. So the next morning Steve and his comrades jumped down from the trees and began to march. After at least a week of marching, they could barely see Herobrine's Mansion, but the whole army was tired, so they rested for a few day in the treetops again. A week later Steve had an army 200 strong. It was time to fight for what was good in the overworld. But Steve had no idea what he was in for. While Steven was just a boy, Herobrine had entered the End, where he made an alliance with the Ender Dragon so that he could be free in the overworld if Herobrine could be his supreme overlord. The Ender Dragon agreed, so inside Herobrine's mansion; the Ender Dragon lurks. When Steve's alliance of the free peoples stormed into his Mansion. They were met with an army ten times stronger than their own, but the free people barely survived, killing all the zombies. The army guarded the outside of the mansion so none of Herobrine's minions could come in. Steve put on fresh Diamond Armor and entered the hallway. Steve was all alone in the dark labyrinth as he felt like he was being watched. He took a risk by putting away his sword and pulling out a torch, but it was for the better. From Steve's textbooks as a boy he learned that if you killed a dragon it would lay eggs. So he assumed the were dragonlings creeping around. Steve drew his sword. He found a large room that was so dark Steve couldn't see his hand. But then lights turned on. And there was Herobrine riding an Ender Dragon, surrounded by zombie pigmen. Steve was so frightened he almost ran, but he remember his obsidian. Ender Dragons love obsidian, so he place a tower. The dragon stood by the obsidian as Steve tried to jam his sword into the dragon's throat. Then Steve destroyed the obsidian, destroying the Dragon. "Noo!" Herobrine cried as he fell off his steed. This duel would change the world forever. Steve jumped up at Herobrine and he atempted to stab him. But he missed and was knocked onto the floor. Steve had dropped his sword and Herobrine was gaining on him. Herobrine lunged at Steve but he was mistaken, Steve slid underneath Herobrine and took back his sword. But his armor was wearing down fast, and he new his soldiers had some extra. But it was too late. Zombie pigmen were swarming him. Steve had no choice, but to give up. He dropped his sword and surrendered. His captain ran into the room and saw Steve there. He tried to save him but was slaughtered by pigmen. Weeks later Steve was rescued by his allies. Category:Fanfictions